Tourments
by Sophie6
Summary: D/E one shot. Après la mort de Rose, Elena va voir Damon.Après 2x12 'The Descent'.


Résumé : Après 2x12 'The Descent'. D/E one shot. Après la mort de Rose, elena va voir Damon.

Elena hésite un bref instant avant de pousser la porte du manoir Salvatore. Elle ne sait même pas très bien pourquoi elle est là. Damon n'a pas été particulièrement accueillant hier soir, la jetant pratiquement dehors.

_Rentre chez toi, Elena. La soirée a été assez sinistre comme cela._

Et lorsqu'elle l'avait étreint, il n'avait même pas réagit. Elle avait alors compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était donc revenue, en dépit de ses doutes. Parce qu'apparemment, elle tient à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pense.

Cette idée est tellement terrifiante qu'elle manque de faire demi-tour sur le champ. Mais elle est venue jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr qu'elle tient à lui, mais en tant qu'ami. Il n'y avait aucun mal a venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle pénètre dans l'entrée, tout est calme. Elle sait que Stefan est absent, il est avec Caroline, l'aidant encore de temps en temps à gérer sa nouvelle existence.

Elle va jusqu'à la bibliotheque. La seule luminosité provient du feu dans la cheminée. Damon est là, assis sur le sofa, un verre de cognac pressé contre son front.

Elle l'observe pendant quelques secondes avec un sentiment de malaise. Il peut bien tromper tout le monde avec son petit discours du genre 'je la connaissais depuis cinq minutes, je m'en fiche' mais elle n'est pas dupe. Et parfois elle a l'impression d'être la seule à voir ce qui se passe derrière ces yeux aquamarines. Et cela lui fait mal, car cela veut dire que personne, même Stefan, ne cherche à voir plus loin que cette façade. Damon est ainsi fait, et ils l'acceptent parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soucie assez de lui pour chercher plus loin.

_Elle_ s'en soucie. En tant qu'amie, bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Elena ? »

Elle sursaute, parce que cela fait bien quelques minutes qu'elle est là debout à le regarder. Et bien que ses yeux soient fermés, il a probablement senti qu'elle était là depuis le début.

Elle ouvre la bouche, veut lui demander comment ca va, avant de se rendre compte à quel point la question est stupide. A la place elle dit ce qu'elle a vraiment sur le coeur.

« Je voudrais que tu me laisse t'aider ».

Cela attire son attention, car il ouvre les yeux et tourne son regard vers elle. Et peu importe qu'elle le connaisse depuis longtemps maintenant, elle n'est jamais vraiment préparée à l'impact de ces yeux azur.

Il boit une gorgée avant de reposer son verre sur la table.

« Je vais bien. Est-ce qu'on a pas eu cette conversation hier soir ? »

Il lui lance un regard exaspéré, ne cachant rien de son irritation à son encontre. Mais cela ne la décourage pas, bien au contraire.

« Je sais ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, et je ne te crois pas. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas humain et que tu ne ressentes soi-disant aucune émotion. C'est faux et tu le sais. »

Elle cherche son regard, mais il évite le sien. Sa voix est pleine de colère à peine voilée lorsqu'il lui répond.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je souffre ? Ok, si tu veux. Contente ? Tu peux retourner chez ton précieux Stefan pour faire ton rapport, comme la bonne petite copine que tu es. »

A ces mots, elle sent la colère monter également.

« D'abord, Stefan ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je suis venue parce que nous sommes amis, même si je me demande pourquoi quand tu te comportes comme un salaud. »

Elle fait mine de se lever, et il la retient en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Désolé » il murmure, mais il ne la regarde toujours pas. Elle n'avait aucune intention de partir de toute façon, et elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour te forcer à confesser quoi que ce soit, Damon...Je ne suis même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle je suis venue, pour être honnête. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là. Même si tu n'en veux pas, je suis là. »

Sur une impulsion elle pose sa main sur sa joue, sentant bien que les mots ne sont pas suffisant, que rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'a réellement pénétré son cerveau.

C'est alors que les yeux de Damon rencontrent les siens.

Et elle est accablée par ce qu'elle voit. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, mais elle a le temps d'apercevoir la vulnérabilité, la passion, la douleur, la trahison et l'amour. Son coeur se brise en mille morceaux de savoir qu'il doit vivre avec cela chaque heure de chaque jour, depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle voudrait faire quelque chose – _n'importe quoi_ – pour effacer ses tourments, tourments dont personne n'a idée. Sauf elle, maintenant.

Mais le moment est passé, et il détourne le regard. Elle peut presque sentir physiquement qu'il regrette de s'être dévoilé un tant soit peu. C'était un moment de faiblesse et cela ne se reproduira pas.

Mais la connexion n'est pas totalement perdue, car il saisit la main encore sur sa joue et y dépose un baiser. A cet instant précis, elle réalise que qu'elle que soit la raison de sa présence ici, si elle s'imagine que c'est par amitié, elle se trompe sur toute la ligne.

'Rentre maintenant. S'il te plaîs. »

Elle perçoit un très léger tremblement dans sa voix. Retenant ses larmes, elle se lève, respectant son désir d'être seul, et aussi parce qu'elle est consciente, comme lui, qu'il est peu raisonnable de prolonger ce moment qu'ils viennent de partager.

Mais juste avant de partir, elle se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder un peu plus que nécéssaire.

La visite d'Elena laisse Damon dans un état de confusion extrême. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Il a pris ses distances dernièrement, après leur pénible conversation à propos de Jérémy. Non pas qu'il ait été surpris. Il était clair depuis le début qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle Il savait que personne sain d'esprit ne le choisirais à la place de Stefan.

Personne.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il ne peux empêcher un flots d'émotion de l'envahir, et il déteste cela. Il sait trop bien que cela se termine à chaque fois dans le drame. Spécialement lorsqu'il s'agit de ce sentiment bien plus puissant que les autres : l'espoir.

Et un sourire apparaît sur son visage, un sourire authentique absent depuis de trops nombreuses années.

Peut-être que finalement il ne l'a pas perdue pour toujours.


End file.
